Friend or foe
by NanACrOw
Summary: Este era un juego estúpido, sin embargo, una vez que entrabas, era imposible dejarlo. - Two-Shot AU


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, el fic es enteramente MÍO y de las locuras de una amiga (: Ella sabe quién es _

_Two-Shot_

_Autora: NanACrOw _

_Dedicatoria: Patty Cruz (:_

_-_

_-_

**Friend or foe.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

-¡No es justo, Bella, tu siempre ganas!- Chilló Zeth con un mohín en su rostro lleno de resignación. Bella alzó su semblante con una sonrisa total y completamente victoriosa, subiendo su satisfacción al saber que había ganado una vez más –como anteriores veces lo había hecho-. Ella era una real campeona en lo que trataba a la guerra de las manos, era ágil y veloz con ellas jugando a la matanza de los dedos. Era invencible, tanto, que nadie en el escuela le había ganado, no es que fuese reconocida por eso ni nada por el estilo, solo que muchas personas pensaban que era lo más sencillo del mundo y podrían ganarle solo con una chasqueada de dedos, pero era algo más que eso. Tronó sus dedos con parsimonia, haciendo que estos crujieran inmediatamente, estiró sus manos, y miró al chico con una resplandeciente sonrisa de inmenso deleite.

El día era hermosamente decorado por un majestuoso sol destellante, el cual estaba en su máximo esplendor. La brisa fresca se colaba entre la ventanas y las pequeñas flores de movían al ritmo de ella, al igual que el cabello de la Swan. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes del salón estaban de pie y otros sentados, en pequeños grupos de máximo cinco personas. El profesor no llegaba, cosa que alegraba a más de uno en la estancia. Algunos alumnos seguían entrando, mientras Bella se fijaba en los gestos de inconformismo e indignación de Zeth, el cual se frustraba al hecho de saber que una **chica **le ganaba en un juego tan "supuestamente" sencillo. Ese día todos llevaban ropa fresca, no todos los días se veía un día tan hermoso como ese en Forks, era simplemente perfecto. Se vistió inspirada, con una blusa azul turquí y un estampado en letra blancas que decía _'Kiss me'._ Reposó el codo en la madera del pupitre y en sus manos posicionó su mentón. Ya eran más de quince veces en las que le había ganado a Zeth, y este de tal indignación al fracaso pronto se echaría al piso a llorar y lamentarse por haber perdido ante ella. Los amigos de ellos los rodeaban, entre ellos estaban Jessica, Mike y Tyler.

-¡Una vez más!- Gritó Zeth frunciendo el ceño mirando severamente a Bella, la cual le dedicaba la más hermosas de las sonrisas. Ella le ofreció la mano gustosa esperando a que el la tomase y empezaran –de nuevo- el torturante juego.

-Te ganaría en menos de lo que puedes espabilar, Swan- Pronunció una voz absolutamente aterciopelada cargada sutilmente de prepotencia y burla. La chica giró su rostro levemente mosqueada y un poco entusiasmada, soltando la mano del chico, el cual solo miraba la situación. Por fin tendría un poco de diversión al derrotar a ese charlatán y fanfarrón Cullen. Le había ganado a muchos, el no sería la excepción. Siempre le buscaba bronca y muchas veces la burlaba por tener esa indescriptible falta de equilibrio, por lo menos de todas aquellas veces, se podría desquitar con todo el gusto del mundo.

-Ya quisieras, Enclenque- Dijo retándole con la mirada, el solo sonrió con un gesto ladino, mirándola desde abajo exponiendo su perfecta dentadura. El era Edward Cullen, amigo de Bella desde hace un par de años, no, mas bien no, no era su amigo, era un 'maldito y creído _asno'_, como ella le tildaba. -"Tarado"- Pensó Bella en sus adentros- "No sabe con quién se está metiendo"- Rió complacida con sadismo, le ganaría así fuese a morir en el intento. Pero era obvio, ella era la campeona, y el solo un simple aparecido. Aunque, bueno, en todo era el mejor, siempre, hasta en los deportes. Es más, hasta era el asistente del profesor Molina. Edward se giró media vuelta sobre sus talones, echando una última mirada a Bella.

-Bueno, clase, el profesor no vino hoy- Anunció posicionándose en frente, mirando a Bella profundamente, era una verdosa mirada oliva llena de misterio, era algo totalmente fascinante. Su cabello alzado, dejando al descubierto su frente y sus pobladas cejas castañas, dándole potencial a su insondable mirada. Sus labios que en la mayoría de las veces se curvaban en aquella sonrisa prepotente y dominante, se movían de manera lenta produciendo unas palabras que a ninguna de las féminas que estaban ahí les importaba, solo se ensimismaban y maravillaban viendo como aquel sujeto obsceno explicaba la clase de hoy en el laboratorio. Jessica, que estaba tras Bella, se acercó al oído de esta mirándolo con absoluto descaro, riendo con picardía por lo bajo.

-Bella, mira, Dios, cuanto daría por tocar esa espalda- Murmuró Jessica baboseando, imaginándose con Edward sobre suyo embistiéndola con desenfreno.

-Puerca - Respondió la Swan volteando un poco el rostro para mirarle con reproche. Esta solo se deshacía la boca viendo al Cullen, el cual les daba la espalda, poniendo a la vista de la 'fieras' su anguloso trasero. –Lerdas- Pensó Bella volteando los ojos y dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al tablero, escribiendo en su cuaderno de apuntes lo que en enfrente estaba escrito para la experiencia en el laboratorio.

Edward Cullen era un chico muy atractivo, eso no se podía negar, aun con 16 años se podía robar suspiros de muchas chicas, y tal vez, solo tal vez, de las profesores. Su porte ladino y dominante le daba un aspecto totalmente misterioso, cosa que tramaba a más de una. Era el propio galán de escuela, llevaba en su lista de novias a muchas, aunque en realidad, nunca fuesen nada serio. – Solo es un niño- se reprochó Bella pensando en los ojos del 'asno'. A ella lo que más le encantaba de un hombre era la mirada, todo lo demás podría llevar tiempo, aunque la boca también lleva un papel muy importante; después de que un hombre tenga esos requisitos, se puede hacer lo que sea. Edward lo llevaba, por supuesto, **pero… **he ahí el gran problema: Era un completo idiota. Además, solo era un niño, ella le llevaba cinco meses de adelanto en la edad. Ella jamás se involucraba con un chico de la misma edad o menor que ella, jamás. Siempre debía ser mayor por lo menos dos años, y eso, como mínimo, ella siempre pensaba en cosas grandes, no en pequeñeces como Edward. Y no solo ese era el problema, había algo más, era un _perro _completo, se metía con la que se le ponía en frente. Bueno, no con todas, pero si con gran parte, y ella lo sabía. ¿Saben por qué? Porque ella trabajaba los fines de semana en el centro comercial de Port Angels y eran pocas las veces en la que el faltaba, siempre se iba con sus amigos de universidad y muchas chicas, y ha de decir que no es que fuesen muy respetables y puritanas que se diga.

Bella se echó el cabello a un lado de su hombro y posición cada audífono en su oreja, empezó a guardar cada cosa en su maleta de estudios, tomando la bata blanca entre sus manos y echándoselos al hombro al igual que el bolso. Iban a salir del salón y entrar en el laboratorio, ella estaba preparándose para la hazaña. Los alumnos empezaron a salir con todos los materiales correspondientes. Bella se amarró el cordón del zapato, por lo que le tocó salir de última. Se paró de la silla con parsimonia y caminó indiferente hasta la puerta ante la mirada divertida del 'asistente'.

-Cuando quieras te puedo ganar- Retó el Cullen con fanfarronería. Ella solo volteó y le dirigió una competente mirada.

-No puedo esperar el momento para patearte el trasero- Aceptó en anticipada victoria y volvió a retomar su camino.

-Entonces espera a que se acabe la clase para que puedas llorar sin que nadie te vea- 'Corrigió' Edward con pedantería. Tomó unos libros y unas cuantas planillas que reposaban sobre el escritorio.

-'Idiota'-Pensó Bella volteando los ojos hacia arriba queriendo ignorar aquel comentario, pero era más que apetecible para ella derrotar al asno petulante.

Bella caminó delante de él, llevándolo como a dos metros de distancia, estaba un tanto mosqueada por sentir la mirada del joven fija en su voluminoso trasero. –Depravado- Pensó Bella aligerando el paso, llegando a la entrada del laboratorio. Se fue a la última mesa, la cual era la única disponible. Mike dejó a Jessica y se acercó a Bella ofreciéndose como compañero con amabilidad. Bella sintió unas indescriptibles nauseabundas ganas de vomitar el ver docenas de sapos muertos en una bandeja, todas bocas arriba mostrando su amarrillenta y babosa piel asquerosa. Sintió un vasca atascarse en su garganta.

-¿Tenemos que abrir eso?- Inquirió Bella aborrecida tratando de no mirar aquella porquería. Sacó el bisturí, los guantes y el tapa bocas de su bolso, se puso su bata blanca y empezó a trabajar. Era asquienta, si, debía admitirlo. Pero… ¿ella para que querría abrir a un sapo y sacarle el corazón? Era algo estúpido y sin sentido, ¡jamás lo utilizaría en la vida! Le encantaba el arte y la escritura, ningún artista debió haber abierto uno de esos anfibios para poder llegar a ser exitoso ¿o sí? Pero siempre se repetía –Uno tiene que aprender de todo en la vida- Dijo remedando a su madre de manera perezosa. Mike hablaba miles de cosas sin sentido que ella no tenía la menor intención en escuchar, era su amigo, pero estaba tan ensimismado con ella que no paraba de hablar vacuencias.

-¡Hey Bella! ¡Cuidado con ese bisturí!- Gritó Mike con un gesto asustado, quitando su mano enfrente de él para que no le cortase.

-¿Nerviosa?- Susurró Edward al oído al de la chica al pasar por su mesa de trabajo, Bella le lanzó una mirada fulminante amenazándole con el bisturí. No es que lo quisiera matar ni nada por el estilo, o si, verdaderamente si lo quería matar, pero… ¿desperdiciar esa belleza solo pera regalársela un bisturí con sangre de sapo? Puede que le haya molestada en **toda** la niñez y adolescencia, siempre dándole a entender que era supremamente talentoso y ganaba lo que quería, pero antes de matarle, le demostraría a ese jodido asno de lo que era capaz de hacer _ella. –_Isabella, debías diseccionar al sapo, no, ¿Cómo decirlo?.... destrozarlo –Bella le miró mosqueada al él nombrar su nombre y más aun, cuando dirigió su mirada al ya mutilado sapo anestesiado.

-Si tanto te jode ¿por qué no lo haces tú?- Le retó Bella alzando una ceja y extendiéndole el dichoso bisturí. Edward caminó hacia la bandeja de sapos anestesiados. Colocó el sapo frente a Bella, a lo que ella volví a extenderle el bisturí.

-Mira y aprende – Pronunció sensual, regalándole una de esas sonrisas torcidas y provocativas que solo él podía dar. Bella volteó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. El olor almizcle se coló por las fosas nasales de la Swan, inundando uno a uno sus sentidos, sintió como él se le pegaba al cuerpo y movía sus manos sobre las de ella, enseñándole lenta y minuciosamente el arte del corte. Sintió la amable respiración de Edward en su nuca, cosa que erizó cada vello de su piel expuesta. Volteó la mirada para encontrarse con los delgados, apetecibles y rosados labios del Cullen, Bella se relamió los labios inconscientemente, sin borrar de su mente esa imagen inmensamente provocadora. Dirigió de nuevo su cohibida mirada hacia el asqueroso sapo abierto, tratando de no hacer algo o dejarse llevar por algo instintivamente animal –como por ejemplo, comerse a su compañero, literalmente hablando-

-Dios Santo, porque rayos tiene esa boca –Pensó – Maldición, ahora puedo comprender a Jessica –Se dijo mentalmente sin darle ni un poco de atención a los movimientos de sus manos o a las palabras que Edward pronunciaba cerca a su sensible oído. – Maldito feto pedante- Blasfemó fastidiada por no tener control completo de sus depravados pensamientos. Por estar tan sumida en su poco decentes ideologías, no percibió el sonido escandaloso del timbre, cuando salió del trance se dio cuenta que el salón estaba completamente vacío a excepción de ella y Edward, el cual la observaba minuciosamente. –Demonios- Murmuró y tiró el bisturí en la bandeja para después agarrar sus cosas intentando irse dejando el sapo que yace esparramado, pero Edward le agarra el brazo, impidiéndole seguir su camino.

-Tenemos una competencia, primor- Pronunció Edward. Bella sintió una corriente placentera en el brazo cuando el susodicho le agarró. La chica solo volteó los ojos con burla y lo volvió a mirar incentivamente con una sonrisa torcida cargada de diversión.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de perder, Cullen?- Inquirió afirmante con una sonrisa imprescindiblemente burlona mientras tiraba su bolso donde segundos antes había estado reposado. Bella apoyó su espalda en el borde del mesón, se colocó sus brazos bajos sus pechos cruzándolos y levantó el rostro alzando una ceja retando soberbiamente al Cullen, quien la observaba con un deleite minucioso y burlón. Edward bajó la cabeza mientras daba un par de pasos hacia delante quedando enfrente de Bella y pasa una de sus manos por sus cabellos antes de volverla a subir su rostro con una sonrisa tan característica tatuada en su rostro de ángel obsceno.

-¿Acorralarme, Edward? –Inquirió burlona posando una mano en el pecho de él, tratando de alejarlo solo un poco.

-¿A que le temes? No muerdo, pequeña- Respondió alejando aquella mano de su pecho.

-No le temo a nada, pequeño _Eddie- _Dijo en un intento de agujerar el pecho de él con su dedo índice, además de utilizar ese sobrenombre que tanto lo molestaba, y lo había descubierto por el hecho de saber que siempre que Emmet lo llamaba a lo lejos con ese nombrecillo, él instantáneamente fruncía el ceño con fastidio – ¡_Donde más te duela, bastardo!- _Chilló en su interior.- Además, no tengo por qué temerte a ti, mi victoria está más que asegurada, Cullen –Bella alzó el rostro confianzuda. Edward echó un paso atrás la misma sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. -¿Ya te arrepentiste o qué?-

-No te hagas ilusiones, Isabella- El sabía cuánto odiaba ella que le llamaran así, le detestaba, le fastidiaba que le llamaran por su nombre, y ese fue uno de los motivos por los que le fastidió tanto en su infancia, le rayó tanto el nombre que lo llegó a odiar. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez en la que Edward alzaba su mano y le posicionaba uno de sus cabellos rebeldes tras su oreja, estando lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar en susurros y murmullos –Es más, para hacer esto más interesante deberíamos… Mm apostar algo- Hizo un sonido sensual con la garganta, cosa que encendió algo en el interior de Bella, quien se sintió incitada a seguir ese juego peligroso.

-¿Ah sí? Algo… ¿Cómo qué?- El ambiente se estaba encendiendo. _De eso no había duda- _Bella paseó su traviesa mano por el fornido pecho de él, a pesar de ser un feto –como Bella no describía- tenía su cuerpo bien desarrollado, no se podía quejar. Bella se reprendió mentalmente al verse incitada de esa manera por aquel mequetrefe, pero no paró, solo era parte de su diversión, algo que disfrutaría mucho, _al máximo._

-Algo como…- Edward no terminó la frase, poniendo un toque misterioso y secreto a la situación, se acercó sugerente hasta la oreja de Bella, con solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sonrió con sensualidad de la única forma que él lo sabe hacer – Un beso- Susurró mordiendo exquisitamente el lóbulo, Bella se sintió morir.

-Y si tú pierdes- Bella trató de mantener su voz normal, y no nublada de placer como pensaba que la tendría. Alzó las manos lentamente haciendo un camino con su dedo en el pecho varonil de él. Movió su rostro hacia ella, mirando sus labios de una manera totalmente tentadora, Edward se estremeció al tener unos pensamientos poco sanos

_Para nada __sanos._

Bella acercó sus labios a los de él sin dejar de mirarlos agregó- Tendrás que comerte aquellas viseras de sapo.

-No lo haré- Edward rió ante las ocurrencias de su tentadora doncella. Ofreció su mano a Bella mirándola a los ojos profundamente, él sabía que esa era su mejor arma de seducción. A Bella no le disgustaba aquel juego aunque el fuese un "feto", -uno muy sensual-. Bella le dirigió una última mirada verdosa al varonil chico y alcanzó su mano mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, cosa que distraía a Edward por unos segundos antes de comenzar.

-No sabes cuánto disfrutaré esto- Comentó la chica mirando los labios de él y pasando la lengua sobre los suyos, casi cerca de tocar los del chico. - ¿Preparado, pequeño?- Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Cuando quieras, musa Swan- Después de terminar aquellas sensuales palabras haló de la mano de ella para acercar más sus entusiasmados cuerpos.

-Ya- Justo después de salir esas dos letras de la boca de la Swan, Edward tenía su dedo pulgar sobre el de ella, presionándolo fuertemente pero sin lastimar. Bella lo miró a la cara con un brillo angustioso en sus ojos verdosos y trató de zafarlo

-1 –Contó Edward empezando la secuencia. Pasaron 15 segundos, y Bella seguía ahí, sin poder zafar su dedo pulgar, con angustia en su mirada, Edward terminó – 10- Susurró muy cerca de sus labios –He aquí mi premio- Dijo ya sobre sus labios, empezó a mover sus labios suaves y exquisitos, su lengua empezó a hacer acto de presencia y Bella lo empujó.

-¡Demonios! ¡Como puede ser posible! –Bella mantenía la mirada fuertemente fruncida por la cólera – ¡Me hiciste trampa!- Chilló con furor señalándole con su dedo índice, arqueando los labios hacia abajo por la rabia – ¡Además, ya te di el beso, no especificaste como, no te pases de listo, enano! – Apretó los puños encolerizada y con los vellos de la nuca encrespados como los de un gato enojado. Le echó una última mirada al Cullen antes de soltar un sonoro gruñido y darse vuelta para coger sus pertenencias. En este momento no iba a admitirlo, jamás lo admitiría, pero quería mas de ese beso, quería morderlos, succionarlos, chuparlos, quería esos labios para ella, solo dedicados a ella, no pensaba claramente, estaba visiblemente enojada.

Si, muy enojada.

¿Cómo era posible? Solo habían pasado un par de segundos y él le había ganado, así, como si nada, con el mínimo esfuerzo, seguro hacía brujería o algo, él le había burlado, eso no era normal, _eso no podía ser normal._

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ella era la mejor, **LA MEJOR**! Se sentía notablemente mosqueada, muy mosqueada, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? Le bloqueó el juego en un solo movimiento, dejándola inmovilizada, y de eso trataba el juego, diez segundos inmovilizada y pierdes. Eso era el juego, pero él, un maldito aparecido, solo en dos segundos, la dejó sin escapatoria, S o l o e n d o s s e g u n d o s. Y más fastidiada podía estar por ser **él **quien le ganó, **él**. Nadie le había ganado antes, y llega ese insípido, enano, feto y enclenque y le patea el trasero, una de esas pateadas de trasero que sientes que quedarás invalida. Y algo más…

Ese beso…

Ese exquisito beso.

Si, se sentía un tanto extraña, más bien masoquista, no, masoquista no era la palabra, la palabra era algo así como… El odio y la pasión, sí, era correcto, era algo como eso. Bella quería pasión, sí, quería la más candente pasión con Edward. No se estaba refiriendo al sexo ni nada por el estilo, ella quería eso labios, esos labios la llevarían a un inigualable colapso, y ya de por sí, ella sabía que ese mocoso estaba dispuesto a eso y _más. ¡_Ja! Era gracioso, que tal si fuera mayor, no dudaría en violarla, pobre Bella.

No pensaba en eso ahora, la rabia era más grande, cosa que bloqueaba lo que verdaderamente quería. Bella terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió de ahí con los pies golpeando el suelo y con las uñas clavadas en el bolso y la bata. Salió del laboratorio y caminó lo más rápido que le dieron los pies, claro, sin tropezar como posiblemente pasaría. Su cabello se ondeaba al ritmo en el que caminaba. Esa había la última hora del rutinario día así que salió enseguida de la escuela. Montó su arcaica camioneta saltando en ella por su escasa estaturay tirando sus pertenencias dentro de ella con coraje. Resopló refunfuñando por lo bajo y arrancó el carro.

-

-

Edward miró hacia donde se había ido Bella, sonrió sagaz, por fin la había besado. Desde hace tiempo se sentía atraído por ella. Y ahora por fin encontró la oportunidad. Ese beso… Dios, daría TODO por repetirlo, era obvio que no mostraría el hambre, no, no lo haría. Era un hombre orgulloso, y fue de repente, sí, solo se dieron las circunstancias para probar sus carnosos y a atrayentes labios, de la forma más fácil, le hacía gracia el hecho de que a ella no le gustara tanto la manera en la que le ganó, ella se sentía tan poderosa, tan fuerte en ese juego, y él, vino y la derrotó, como _tantas veces _lo había hecho anteriormente, y no se refería a nada mas en la guerra de dedos, no, él le ganaba en todo. No había nada que no le ganara, aunque bueno, él no siempre se enfrentaba a ella para rebajarla, no, pero esta vez se le hizo agua la boca con solo pensar en desafiarla, le divertía, y mucho, solo con hecho de que ella se sintiera autosuficiente le estremecía de diversión, se podía referir a el mismo como un bastardo, le hacía tanta gracia…

Ella lo "insultaba" al fijarse que era un poco menor que él, ¡Pero vamos! ¡Solo eran unos cuantos meses! Lo trataba de 'enclenque, enano –aun siendo él más alto- mequetrefe, insípido, idiota, imbécil, tarado, fanfarrón, etc.'. Era interminable la lista de insultos que ella tenía para él, pero aún así, a él le gustaba. Era tan… _salvaje._

_-_

_-_

Arrojó sus cosas sobre el sofá resoplando hacia arriba, logrando que sus cabellos se subiesen. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltar un gruñido. Desabrochó su jean desgastado y descalzó sus _converse _ y lanzó su blusa casual hacia la canasta de la ropa sucia. Se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos y mirando hacia el techo, en el cual había un afiche de Keanu Reeves –El amor de su vida -. Se quitó los jeans quedando solo en ropa interior azul pastel. Suspiró desganada.

-Esto no se quedará así, esto apenas empieza Edward Cullen- Gruño pensando en voz alta, con esas palabras llenas de veneno. –Esta vez no me ganaras así sea que muera- Vociferó encolerizada. En ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono. Bella lo miró por un instante dudando en contestarlo, seguramente era su madre, y la verdad era que no quería hablar con ella. Después de dos timbradas los cogió y contestó.

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó a la otra línea.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan!- Chilló una voz totalmente fastidiosa y cargada de energía -¡¿Qué acaso de pensabas contestarme?!

- Ah, hola Alice- Dijo sin muchas ganas.

- ¡Asómate a tu ventana a en este instante!- Ordenó, Bella pensó en no acatar ese "decreto" pero aún así caminó hacia la ventana. Ella eran amigas desde muy niñas, casi no recuerdan como se conocieron, lo cierto era que no se escondían nada, ni un solo secreto, eran las mejores amigas. Compartían tantas cosas en común y se apoyaban unas a las otras en las buenas y malas.

- ¿Uhm?- Preguntó Bella a Alice en un gesto con las manos. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente e instantáneamente tapó sus pechos con las manos, y se dio cuenta que su parte baja también estaba descubierta, chilló y se tapó con la cortina lila.

- Oh, que sorprendente, eres talla 36- Dijo Emmet mirando hacia los pechos de la chica con una total cara de baboso.

- ¡Ah, calla, idiota!- Gruñó Alice enojada sacando a golpes al gran 'oso' de su habitación.

- ¡Maldita enana! ¡¿Qué no podías avisarme?!- Bella tiró de la ventana encolerizada y cerró las cortinas tirándose de nuevo en su abullonada cama- Demonios, ¿porqué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi? ¿Qué soy la única con mala suerte?- Bufó colocando la almohada sobre su cara y gritando a todo pulmón. – El mundo está en mi contra- Miró hacia el techo y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…

-

-

- ¡Ay no! Ahora quien es…- Murmuró somnolienta al sentir el sonido del timbre, tapó su cara con la almohada esperando a que el sonido cesara – ¡No me dejan en paz!- Se paró de la cama con el cabello hecho un matojo de paja y parte de la almohada pintada en su rosto y brazos. Se puso un vestido casero celeste que reposaba sobre la silla y se calzó unas sandalias blancas para después salir a ver quien estaba en la puerta – Aja-

- Hola, hermosa –Saludó Alice con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo una botella de jugo manzana en su mano.

- Ay, Alice – Bella puso su mano en la frente cerrando los ojos y suspirando para tener paciencia y no ahorcar a su 'queridísima' amiga. - ¿Cómo estás?- Inquirió para apaciguar la situación que se estaba haciendo en su enredada cabecita.

- Bien ¿y tú?- Bella hizo una mueca en su rostro dándole a entender a Alice que no estaba del todo bien, y que su humor estaba de los mil demonios- Disculpa por lo de Emmet, estoy segura que no se lo contará a nadie- Ni Alice estaba segura de lo que decía, era claro que lo decía para no preocupar a Bella, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, en realidad su mente divagaba sobre otros asuntos aún más preocupantes… Bella cerró la puerta de la casa antes de recibir aquel jugo. Alice se sentó en las escaleras al lado de Bella admirando el pasar de los autos y la gente, quienes no llevaban tanta ropa como era de costumbre.- ¿Qué pasó?- Inquirió Alice mirando a Bella.

- ¡Ah, esa no es la pregunta! ¡Es que no me ha pasado!- La Swan explotó y se puso de pie dándole la cara a Alice- ¡El maldito Cullen ese me retó a jugar guerra de dedos y me ganó, me tocó darle un beso y lo peor es que lo disfruté! ¡¿Qué puede ser peor?!- Siguió- ¡Ah! ¡Y después llegar a mi casa, para que tu hermano me viera las tetas! ¿Algo más?- Gritó recibiendo toda las miradas por parte de los 'espectadores' callejeros. Se sentó de nuevo en el escalón apoyando sus codos a las rodillas y meter la cara entre sus manos. Alice se quedó un par de minutos en silencio analizando lo recién dicho.

- ¿El Cullen?- Inquirió - ¿Jasper Cullen?- Repitió con el ceño fruncido – Bella alzó un poco el rostro con los ojos levemente cerrados por la decepción y percibió un brillo de cólera en la mirada de la chica de pequeña estatura.

- ¿Ah? – Pronunció Bella confundida- Por supuesto que no, ese tipo parece que tuviera treinta años con diarrea, es tan… mecánico- Siguió desviando la mirada hacia la carretera por lo cual no percibió la mueca ofendida de su amiga- Es Edward, su hermano, es chulito ese que se cree yo no sé qué demonios, es un maldito mequetrefe.

- ¡Ah! El que siempre venía a molestarte cuando estábamos niñas, ¿el no era el que te dañaba las muñecas? – Empezó a recordar Alice.

- El mismo- Bufó

-¿El te ganó?- Inquirió sorprendida, su amiga era la mejor.

- No me hagas repetir ¿sí? Me fastidia solo el hecho de recordar a ese feto- Se quedaron otros dos minutos en completo silencio, disfrutando del sonido de la ciudad.

- ¿Te quieres vengar, reina?- Preguntó Alice mirando hacia al cielo, tenía una sonrisa sádica tatuada en el rostro, Bella alzó el rostro y la miró, se sentía atraída por esa propuesta…

- Por supuesto- Bella sonrió suspicaz llenando su rostro de un brillo inevitable de crueldad y maldad…

-

-

_**Entre **__**mas**__** reviews **__**más**__** rápido es ;)**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**NªnACrOw **®


End file.
